


kiss or tell, never both

by orphan_account



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaejoong is prince of rock music, and Jung Yunho is the king of modern pop. And they're married. Well, separated. For the fifth time. And there's going to be a reunion of the exes at the Billboard Music Awards.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	kiss or tell, never both

**Author's Note:**

> warning: they're supremely dysfunctional and confusing.
> 
> this is me writing yunjae as beyonce and jay-z but like with yunho actually being attractive compared to jay-z. i've spent too much time imagining them as that powerful gay celebrity couple that has the whole industry eating out of their hands to not write about it
> 
> (working title: jjrockstar)

The host saw someone come out from the corner of her vision. Her eyes widened. She pointed at her camera man to follow her further into a red carpet. They came to a stop in front of a tall figure, who was pretty much the personification of a tall glass of water. The interviewer went up to the man and beamed, who returned it with a gentle grin of his own. Grabbing the microphone extended by her cameraman, she yelled into it before pointing it back at the celebrity, “Jung Yunho! How are you today?!”

Jung Yunho, a man that towered over the shorter cameraman and a more petite interviewer, clasped his hands behind his back and bent down to answer into the microphone that was shoved into his face, “I’m doing well, how are you on this fine day?”

Faced with a tall handsome man’s undivided attention, the interviewer couldn’t help giggle as she enthusiastically nodded, “I’m great now that I’ve seen you today.” Yunho blushed modestly and smiled back at the interviewer. Jolting back from just  _ staring  _ at Yunho, the interviewer cleared her throat as she asked Yunho her rapid-fire questions, “So you’re nominated for ten Billboard Music Awards, how are you feeling about your odds of winning tonight?”

Yunho grinned and stated, “Well hopefully I win at least one of those ten awards, right? Otherwise my label will let me have it on Monday,” he chuckled lightly at his own joke.

The interviewer, however, didn’t pause to laugh, and steam-rolled ahead, “Are there any awards you’re hoping to win tonight?”

Yunho paused for a bit. The camera tracked his vision as it wandered from the eyes of the interviewer to whatever was going on behind her. “I think any award that I have the honor of winning tonight will be great,” his concluding grin was obviously intended to mask his hesitance from before.

As the interviewer opened her mouth to ask another question, she was silenced by an uproar that arose from behind her at the entrance to the red carpet. She turned around and her eyes bulged when she saw who it was; widening impossibly more as she saw who they were with. Turning back around, she looked at the man whose smile seemed to have frozen on his face as he stared at the newcomers. “That’s Jaejoong, right? You’re against him for a couple of awards, tonight! Are you hoping to beat him and take his crown for this year’s Top Artist?”

Yunho, however, did not reply. The smile stayed affixed on his face as his head moved with the newly entered duo that were getting photographed. The interviewer’s smile widened in awkwardness as she pressed on with her question, “You and Jaejoong won last year for Top 100 Song of the Year, congratulations by the way. Are you hoping to win that award for yourself or do you think it will go to Jaejoong?” Still silence from the pop singer. The interviewer looked back at the camera and nudged him gently with the end of her elbow, “Yunho?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Yunho turned back to the interviewer to reply. His reply came somewhat mechanical, “Jaejoong is very talented, and thank you for your congratulations. I’ll be grateful for any award that I’m given tonight.”

The interviewer inwardly sighed at being awarded Yunho’s attention again. Deciding to take on a different topic, she asked, “So who are you wearing for the awards tonight?”

However, as she looked up to make eye contact with him again, she found herself disappointed to see that he’s not looking at her anymore. Following his gaze, she saw what had him distracted. She flushed when she saw the state that Jaejoong was in. He had his arms and legs wrapped around his tall date, who’s holding him up like a pet koala. Jaejoong managed to still enthusiastically answer the interviewer’s questions without dislodging himself from his perch.

Not knowing whether she was feeling embarrassed or slightly turned on from the sight of the attractive rockstar now grinding against his date with a mischievous laugh, she decided to concentrate on the man next to her again. “Who did you say you were wearing, Yunho?”

“Jaejoong,” came a gritted reply. The interviewer swiveled her head around to her cameraman to make sure she heard this right. Judging from his confused expression, she did. “Excuse me?” she asked him with an awkward laugh. When not even that got the man’s attention, who kept glaring at the pair that was slowly advancing towards their little group while answering questions, she decided to take drastic measures. Making sure to still smile at the camera, she stepped on Yunho’s dress shoe clad foot with her heel out. 

The pop star flinched visibly, even though he tried to play it off. Now that Jaejoong and his plus one were a mere couple of metres from them, Yunho gave the camera a forced smile. “What am I wearing? Oh, but the one with the most extravagant outfit today is that gentleman over there,” he answered, gesturing towards the tall man, who was holding Jaejoong up with a hand on his ass and the other on his neck. 

Confused, the camera swung from the canoodling pair and then back to Yunho. “You mean Yuu Shirota?” The interviewer was just as lost. The man was wearing a simple black tux. Maybe he meant the skimpily clad rockstar licking his date’s neck. Just the sight of that had the interviewer blushing furiously. 

“Of course,” Yunho began with a laugh that sounded more like a choke. “After all, he is wearing  _ the _ Jaejoong!” He kept laughing, but it sounded so mechanical it crept the interviewer out. Knowing this was her job, she chuckled along. Before she could turn the weird joke into banter, however, Yunho added, “I should know. After all, I’m the one who wore him first!” By now the interviewer’s initial excitement about getting to talk to one of the most eligible bachelors had completely vanished. 

Apparently Yunho was just getting started. Undeterred by the lukewarm reaction he got from his crowd, he went on, “Actually, I do not remember giving my most favourite blanket away for others to…” he looked over at the rockstar, who was slowly and seductively, sliding down the tall man’s body to land on his own two feet, “cuddle with,” he pressed out. As soon as he finished his sentence, he focused back on the interviewer with a corporate smile.”So if you will excuse me, I have to retrieve something that is mine. Thank you for your time, have a wonderful evening.” He politely said his goodbye, but clearly couldn't wait to get to the couple he was now taking huge steps towards. 

The interviewer motioned for her cameraman to film the general crowd a bit. She shuffled up to him to be out of the shot. “Haven’t these two been separated for a few months now?” 

Her cameraman looked equally baffled and kept stealing glances at the man who was about to reach his ex. “I thought they were divorced again, actually.”

The cameraman took the camera off his shoulder and began turning it off. The interviewer saw this and slapped her cameraman and hissed, “What are you doing?”

The cameraman’s response was bemused, “I’m turning it off, he was supposed to be our last interview before we’re kicked off the carpet.”

“No!” exclaimed the interviewer, “Imagine if we manage to capture footage of what goes down between Yunho and Yuu Shirota! We’ll have such a monopoly back at the station. Think for once!”

Properly chastised, the cameraman turned on his camera back onto the tall man that was striding across the red carpet to reach his ex-husband and his ex-husband’s date.

*****

Jaejoong leaned on Yuu quite heavily. He waited for the interviewer to point it out so he can stop the show he’s putting on for the camera. His right leg started to fall asleep.

The interviewer looked over at him after talking to Yuu about their song for the last minute, “So Jaejoong, I see you’re really cozying up to your date tonight. I think the people on this red carpet would have to be blind to not see the sparks that are flying between you two!”

Taking that as his cue, Jaejoong coyly retracted himself from his perch upon Yuu. Sliding down his new favorite human tree, Jaejoong seductively looked at the cameraman as he said, “I don’t know… We’ll see how it goes tonight, I guess.”

Jaejoong inwardly smiled when Yuu immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulder when he rights himself on the ground, and brought them closer together. “Well, hopefully after we win the Top Hot 100 Song, we’ll win tonight again later tonight, right J-Jun?”

Jaejoong actually blushed this time at Yuu’s brazen comment. He elbowed him on the side and was about to reply to Yuu’s comment when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. A familiar arm. A  _ very _ familiar arm.

The owner of the familiar arm spoke right next to Jaejoong’s ear, “Oh? What do we have here? I can’t believe I almost missed seeing my favorite person!” Jaejoong swung around to make eye contact with the one person he wanted to go the night without conversing with. Yunho’s almond eyes, bursting with amusement and  _ is that love? No no no, stop it Jaejoong _ , looked straight into Jaejoong’s eyes that were wide with shock, “Hi baby.”

Jaejoong’s smile slipped off his face and he struggled to wrench Yunho’s hand from around his waist. Jaejoong gritted out under his breath, “Get your hands off of me. I am not your baby.” However their interaction did not go unnoticed by the other three nor the camera. The interviewer interrupted their staring by loudly clearing her throat.

If someone played the following two seconds in slow motion, they would be able to see the level of media training that both of them have. They went from two men that were ready to start yelling, to two celebrities that realize that they have a show to put on the red carpet. 

The change nearly left the interviewer and cameraman reeling. They now had three A-list celebrities looking intently at the camera to continue the interview. Nevermind the fact that Jaejoong was slowly trying to pry the fingers of Yunho’s left arm off of his hip, and Yunho was digging his nails into Yuu’s hand that was still on Jaejoong’s waist.

Not missing a beat despite still being flustered, the interviewer turns to the newcomer, “So Yunho! Like I was saying to Jaejoong and Yuu, tonight is a big night for the three of you! Jaejoong and Yuu combined are nominated for eighteen awards tonight.”

Yunho smiled good naturedly, tightening his fingers on Jaejoong’s waist making Jaejoong’s subtle strife even harder, “Yes, I did know! I’m not surprised at all that Jaejoongie is nominated for twelve awards. He’s so wonderfully talented, don’t you think so?”

The question was aimed at the interviewer who eagerly nodded, as though anything but an affirmative answer to that question would garner her being set on fire. However, the person that verbally answered was definitely  _ not _ the person that Yunho wanted to have a conversation with. “Yes, J-Jun is so wonderful and amazing, you would be blind to have someone like him and let him go,” Yuu ended his statement with a chuckle and a squeeze of Jaejoong’s side, that Yunho was still fruitlessly trying to peel off.

Yunho bristled at the underhanded comment aimed towards him, “First of all, his name is  _ Jaejoong _ , you Japanese fuckhead not whatever dumb version you’re calling him, and secondly, I  _ never _ let him-”

Yunho’s sentence was brought to an abrupt stop as Jaejoong stepped on Yunho’s foot harshly with the heel of his Doc Martens. Yunho groaned silently at his poor foot that faced the second attack of the night. Jaejoong smiled tightly at the interviewer, “Enough about me! You’re going to give me a big head with all these compliments! Do you have any other questions, Claire?”

The interviewer, Cindy, didn’t dare correct Jaejoong. She asked her question, “Only final question for you Jaejoong, it’s from a fan on Twitter.” Seeing his smile turn a bit more genuine, she pressed on, “So you won the Top Hot 100 Song at the BBMAs last year with Yunho. And this year, you’re nominated with Yuu for the same category. Last year after you won, you went home with your fellow winner, Yunho. Can we expect the same this year?”

Jaejoong’s hand gripped Yunho’s around his waist, not in an attempt to pull it off, but as an anchor after hearing that question. He definitely knew that such a crass question would never be proposed by one of his fans. Before he would answer, Yunho lightly squeezed his waist and leaned forward. He grabbed the fluffy mic that was shoved in Jaejoong’s face and angled it towards himself, “Yes, Jaejoong will win that award and go home again with me this year. Thanks for asking - have a good night!”

Yunho let the microphone drop to the ground and dragged Jaejoong by his waist to the entrance doors of the awards show hall. They bypassed all the interviewers that were hoping to get a chance to talk with Yunho Jung and Jaejoong. Before the doors closed on the three figures of Yunho, Jaejoong, and Yuu, the shrill voice of Jaejoong was heard yelling, “I am not going home with you, you asshole!”

*****

The front row seats at this year’s BBMAs was a sight to see. Two of the most popular artists of the music industry are seated right next to each other. What makes it a sight to see was the opposite expressions on both of their faces. The program director knew that regardless of whether the on-stage performances were entertaining, the audience will be more than happy with the content that these two will put out.

Jung Yunho, in all his six foot two glory was seated primly in his seat. His hair was at its natural black meant to go with his head to toe specially made Armani outfit. But the most stunning part of him was the thousand watt smile that was plastered across his face. He was relaxed back in his seat, jovially looking at the crowd, with his arm around the seat next to him. 

The person in said seat was the polar opposite of what Yunho was. In it sat the famous, or as most people would say infamous, Jaejoong. 

Jaejoong sat stiffly in his chair. He had sunglasses on that covered over half his face. The blue sunglasses clashed horribly with the skimpy gold crop top with matching shorts, matching gold shoes, and golden hair. But the glasses were obviously from the outfit of his date that was sitting on his other side. 

Yuu Shirota who sat as though nothing was bothering him. Yuu’s carefree countenance wasn’t relayed on his date. Jaejoong was prissy and was unusually not talking to any of the people around him. He sat as close as he could to Yuu in an attempt to not be associated with Yunho’s arm around his chair.

Jaejoong could not imagine which intern had made the seating chart. Clearly, no sane person would make divorced husbands sit next to each other. Especially when one of them was a dirty liar, who had cheated like a damn dog. Or maybe it hadn’t been a mistake, maybe Yunho had bribed someone. 

The thought made Jaejoong open his eyes wide in shock and horror. 

His head swivelled around to face his ex after dramatically whipping off his sunglasses. He squinted at him. Could a face this angelic hide bribery? He quickly shook his head. Of course it could. It had hidden being unfaithful for god knows how long. 

Feeling the glare, Yunho turned around to meet his favourite person’s eyes with a huge smile on his face. As soon as he saw the other, however, he tilted his head in confusion. Now that they already had each other’s attention, Jaejoong leaned forward so their faces were only inches apart. “I know what you did!” he hissed.

Yunho decided to use the proximity to playfully nudge Jaejoong’s nose with his. Jaejoong gritted his teeth at the cutesy action. He refused to let it affect him the way it would have some weeks ago. “You bribed someone to sit next to me!” Instead of just retreating, Jaejoong banged his head against Yunho’s in anger. 

Needless to say, it backfired. As soon as their foreheads made impact, tears sprung to his eyes. However, he refused to show any of this to his newly sworn enemy. With his eyes closed, he retreated. At least he tried to, but a warm hand on the back of his neck stopped his movement. Still, he dared not open his eyes, because he knew at least one tear would fall if he did. Another hand was soon placed on his forehead.

Even though Yunho’s head was also hurting, he couldn’t help but chuckle at his husband’s dumb antics. “Jaejoongie, you know my head is much harder than yours.”

Jaejoong, who had finally gathered himself, focused on his ex with a dangerous sparkle in his eyes that would have made anyone but Yunho leave the venue immediately. “If I find out who you paid to sit here and ruin my date with Yuu, I’m gonna chop that person’s and your own head off!” he hissed before pulling back to settle into Yuu’s waiting arms. Jaejoong did a little perturbed harrumph at Yunho while squinting his eyes at him one last time.

Jaejoong fully turned his back to Yunho and faced Yuu. Using both hands to wrap around Yuu’s  _ bulging _ bicep, he tilted his head up at his newest eye candy. Pouting his biggest pout, because his eyes are hidden by the sunglasses, Jaejoong said to his date, “Yuu!” When Yuu looks back at him in alarm at the loud voice, Jaejoong flashed his best  _ I’m the cutest thing you’ve ever seen _ smile and continued, “How are you enjoying tonight so far?”

Yuu smiled genially back at him, “The night is young, who knows what could happen?”

Jaejoong giggled charmingly, “You’re right! I’m sorry that I have been a sort of shitty date so far, but I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Yuu placed his right hand on top of the two that Jaejoong has on his arm, “It’s okay J-Jun, it’s not like it was your fault that tonight was almost ruined. But I will take you up on the offer of making it up to me.” He ended his statement with a greasy grin.

He turned one of his hands over and reached down to lace his fingers with Yuu’s. But he was still mindful of Yunho’s arm wrapped around the top of his seat.

What a sight the three of them must make. Jaejoong almost out of his seat, with half his body towards the Japanese man, and Yunho leaning towards Jaejoong as his long arm stretched out. This is what the person that came up to talk to them witnessed.

A slender, petite woman dressed in a pantsuit came up to the three of them, but her eyes were on the black haired man. Plastering a smile on her face, she lit up as she exclaimed, “Yunho!”

Yunho jerked out of his staring at Jaejoong and his attempts to see whether Jaejoong was still wearing his wedding ring. Looking up, he made eye contact with someone he hadn’t seen since this time last year, “Boa, long time no see!”

Boa made her way closer to the trio and turned to face just Yunho, and ignored the couple that was attempting to canoodle. “It definitely has been a long time! I saw you on the red carpet doing interviews, but before I could leave my own interview and greet you, you had disappeared.”

She jutted her lips into a pout and huffed in an attempt to be cute. Yunho smiled sociably. He opened his mouth to make polite conversation, but was interrupted by an ill disguised snort.

Breaking eye contact with the lady, Yunho looked over to see who had made the rude noise. He turned to see Jaejoong’s cat-like eyes bursting with fire. However, rather than being aimed at him as it had all night, his glare was toward the standing woman. 

Seeing Yunho’s lack of response, Boa turned to see who had Yunho’s attention that made him mute. Then she found herself making eye contact with Jaejoong’s furious gaze. Mesmerized with the eye contact, Boa blushed to the roots of her hair, as Jaejoong’s scowl grew.

Yunho watched the interaction between the two with growing curiosity. Boa seemed frozen on the spot by Jaejoong’s gaze. Jaejoong huffed once more and separated from Yuu. Once leaning over the armrest and invading Yuu’s personal space, Jaejoong moved to sit properly in his seat. He withdrew the hand lodged in between himself and Yuu. His left hand.

Jaejoong sat upright and drew himself up to his full, broad shouldered glory and crossed his legs. In his gold outfit, he looked like a king with his crown of flaxen gold hair. Jaejoong at that moment was the king of the world and everyone around him were merely his lowly subjects. Boa seemed to almost shrink where she stood.

Yunho's attention, however, was not upon the glory that was his husband but rather the pale arm that rested on the arm rest that divided them both. Yunho felt his heart grow in three sizes at the sight. Jaejoong was still wearing the ring. Not the extravagant Pluie de Cartier one that Yunho proposed with for their third wedding, but the first wedding ring. The one that was simply the gold band that Yunho once wore as an earring, but perfectly fit Jaejoong’s fourth finger. Yunho reached out and gingerly touched the pattern on the heavy set yellow gold ring. 

Just the stroke of his pinky across the band made Jaejoong visibly shiver. Nonetheless, Jaejoong kept his staring contest with a Boa that seemed to continuously shrink.

Boa, with her self preservation skills intact, looked away from Jaejoong’s scrutinizing gaze to regain Yunho’s attention. But the last of the confidence that brought her to the trio withered away when she saw the reverent look upon Yunho’s face as he gently touched Jaejoong’s finger.

Mouth pursed in disappointment, Boa fled the scene without another word to either of the three musicians.

He watched his nemesis sashay away from their group, and Jaejoong felt his shoulders uncoil from their fighting stance. Then he looked at Yunho who was still gazing at Jaejoong’s pale hand in awe. He snatched his arm away, and Jaejoong wedged his hand in between his barely clothed thighs and harrumphed once again.

Yuu, who had been silent throughout this three minute exchange, nudged Jaejoong with his shoulder. Jaejoong turned to look at Yuu inquisitively. “J-Jun, what ever happened between you and that woman to make you that cold to someone?”

Jaejoong shifted uncomfortably under the stares from the two men. While Yuu stared at him curiously, Yunho was a whole different ballpark. Rather than looking upset at Jaejoong yanking his arm away, Yunho looked mesmerized. And happy. Yunho looked like how they did on their wedding day.  _ Actually every day when they were together _ .

Jaejoong heaved a sigh and looked at Yunho. Then he faced Yuu again and said to him in Japanese, a language that Yunho barely grasped, “I don’t know Yuu, why don’t you ask the asshat next to me about it and why he cheated on me with her.”

Yuu’s eyes widened. Jaejoong has kept mum about his split with Yunho for all the months that the two of them worked together. It shocked Yuu to hear the reason for their split being stated with such a blase tone.

Yunho wasn’t perturbed because he wasn’t listening, he was more focused on what he saw. “Jaejoongie. Jaejoongie. Baby,” Yunho poked at Jaejoong’s hidden arm with his index finger. “Jaejoongie. Baby. Baby. Sweetheart. Beautiful. Gorgeous. The love of my life. Jaejoongie. Jung Jaejoong.”

“Yunho. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Jaejoong said to him with gritted teeth.

Yunho’s countenance didn’t change. “Jaejoongie, I can’t believe you’re wearing our wedding ring. Jaejoongie, I love you too.”

Jaejoong inwardly cried at Yunho’s fawning. He had missed him. Outwardly, Jaejoong said, “Don’t flatter yourself, asshole. It matches my outfit so my stylist picked out the accessory.”

Yunho’s stupid grin still didn’t leave his face. Yunho was once again interrupted from speaking to Jaejoong. This time, it was because the program director that called for everyone to go back to their designated seats.

The awards show was about to begin.

*****

It was an hour in, and the awards show was at full swing. Ten of the lesser awards had been presented and three artists had already performed.

Jaejoong and Yunho had already scored themselves two awards each that resided with their respective managers backstage.

With two hours left of the awards show, Jaejoong was getting bored. He had spent the last hour slowly edging away from Yunho. Yunho was entirely too polite to ever talk during an awards show, so he showed his affections to Jaejoong through petting. Very uncalled for petting. 

The only thing keeping Jaejoong from screaming was his manager warning him during a commercial break to not make a scene while in the audience. But Jaejoong was determined to just crawl into Yuu’s lap if Yunho patted his thigh one more time. 

Jaejoong still fumed though. He wanted to wipe the smug smirk off the bastard’s face from when Jaejoong had gotten up for the bathroom, and Yunho saw fit to place his hand on the seat right before he sat down so Jaejoong accidentally sat on his hand. An amateurish move. Jaejoong is going to curb stomp him after the awards show.

As the announcement of a commercial break was heard throughout the auditorium, Jaejoong was on edge again. Jaejoong has been saved from talking to Yunho the previous commercial breaks when other people came up and talked to him and Yuu. But there seemed to be no such luck yet.

Jaejoong is worried about what stunt Yunho will pull now that he can freely talk for two whole minutes.

Just as Jaejoong feared, after the stage lights brightened for a commercial, Yunho’s huge ass tanned hand clapped onto his left thigh. Jaejoong sharply looked at Yunho, only to be graced with his sultry eyes.  _ Shit, Yunho was already horny?  _ “Jaejoong-ah… You’re so beaut-“

“Jaejoong!! Yunho!! Boy am I glad that you two are here!” A deep, but loud voice interrupted Yunho mid-word.

Jaejoong let go of the breath that he was holding to look at the speaker. His face broke out into a wide grin when he saw who it was. He immediately reverted to Korean when the speaker approached them, “Jaesuk-hyung! It’s been forever since I saw you!”

Jaejoong stood up and hugged one of his favorite people in the celebrity world. Yoo Jaesuk eagerly hugged him back. Seeing his opportunity, Yunho got behind Jaejoong and hugged both of them, and was included by Jaesuk’s arms as well.

To Yunho, being this close to Jaejoong after weeks was pure  _ heaven _ . To Jaejoong, this was suffocation.

Forcefully digging his elbow into Yunho’s ribcage, Jaejoong was finally released from the three way hug. However Jaesuk still kept one of his hands on each of their shoulders. “Look at you kiddos! You’ve grown up so well! I can’t believe neither of you came to see me when you stopped in Korea for your world tours!” He admonished them gently.

Jaejoong and Yunho were sheepish. They both knew they wouldn’t have the heart to face Jaesuk when they were obviously separated. Yunho finally spoke, “Sorry hyung, you know tours are a busy time.” Jaesuk’s face softened in sympathy. “But anyways, what are you doing here hyung? At an American awards show?”

“Ah yes that reminds me of why I came to talk to you now, rather than after the show. So basically I’m here to help my friend manage the presenters. Since the BBMAs have so many celebrity presenters, they needed someone to train them for their lines, as you both know,” Jaesuk explained.

Yunho and Jaejoong both nodded, quite familiar with the process of presenting an award, since everyone has to attend the rehearsal for it regardless of whether they perform or not.

“Right, so we were supposed to have two people present for Top Duo/Group, but both of them couldn’t make it, and their excuses were so shitty.  _ Actors, _ ” Jaesuk scoffed as he said the last word. “And since the two of you are already presenting later tonight, and have considerable experience with presenting together. We were hoping that-“

“I’ll stop you right there, Jaesuk-hyung. I love you, but I’m not sharing the stage with this vile man,” Jaejoong finished his sentence with a glare at Yunho.

Yunho saw Jaesuk’s face fall in confusion and disappointment. With Jaejoong’s bicep in a grip, Yunho dragged him closer to whisper in English into his ear, “I know you irrationally hate me right now, but don’t take it out on Jaesuk-hyung. For all the things he’s done for us, this is the least we can do.”

Jaejoong blushed all the way to the roots of his yellow blond hair. Properly chastised, Jaejoong spoke more to Jaesuk’s red tie than he did to Jaesuk, “Sorry hyung. I overreacted. With everything you’ve done for me, this is the least I can do. We’ll do it.”

Jaesuk softly touched Jaejoong’s artfully ruffled hair, making the younger man look up. “Jaejoong-ah you don’t have to apologize, I understand it’s already been a long day for you. It’s okay. Just follow me backstage now so we can get you fitted with microphones for the presenting.”

Jaesuk slowly waded through the crowd to go back to behind the set.

Jaejoong watched him leave, slowly feeling his cheeks cool.

Yunho lightly tapped the hand that was at Jaejoong’s side. Jaejoong looked at Yunho. Yunho raised his hand to offer it to Jaejoong, “You coming?”

Jaejoong looked at his outstretched hand and scoffed. Purposefully ignoring it, he followed Jaesuk’s retreating figure.

Yunho silently followed behind him, with the same grin he’s been wearing all night.

*****

Jaejoong pinched Yunho’s inner bicep as the two of them walked down the stage. Jaejoong smiled his usual cryptic rockstar smirk as he was led down toward center stage by Yunho. Inside, Jaejoong was still fuming at the incompetent stage manager that made him hold Yunho’s arm as they walked together. Like he was a  _ woman _ . Jaejoong struggled not to blush in humiliation as he saw the knowing smiles from mutual acquaintances in the crowd.

Yunho’s grin was blinding. It was his usual chipper smile, but so much wider. The man looked like he had won the lottery and the World Cup. And to him, being by Jaejoong’s side again was better than both of those instances combined. 

When Yunho heard Jaesuk and the stage manager urging Jaejoong to hold onto Yunho’s upper arm walking on stage. Yunho knew for them it was a precaution considering Jaejoong’s gold platforms, but Yunho couldn’t help tease that it was like they were walking down the aisle again.

The punch that comment earned him was more than worth it to see Jaejoong blush.

The two of them walked further down the stage towards the single microphone situated in the middle of the stage. Yunho beamed even brighter when the spotlight casted upon the two of them and Yunho’s peripheral was slightly blinded but the shimmer glitter of Jaejoong’s outfit.

When they reached center stage, Yunho handed Jaejoong the envelope that was held in the arm that Jaejoong wasn’t holding. Jaejoong gingerly took the envelope and freed his hand from the confines of Yunho’s inner elbow. However, his attempt to distance himself from Yunho was thwarted when Yunho took the same arm and wrapped it around Jaejoong’s waist. His giant palm resting on the exposed skin between his shirt and shorts.

Gritting his teeth, Jaejoong maintained his composure and resisted from slapping the taller man’s hand away. Apparently he took too long to compose himself and Yunho’s lightly squeezing his waist is what jolted him out of his reverie and pushed him toward the microphone.

Reading from the teleprompter, Jaejoong’s voice sonorously sounded, “This year has been a wonderfully refreshing year in terms of the array of music selection that it has produced.”

Seeing his name on the prompter, Yunho continued, “And it has been reflected in the numerous entrants in the Top Duo slash Top Group category.”

Jaejoong leaned forward to the mic as the both of them said in sync, “And here are the list of nominees.”

As the stage dimmed and the computer began listing the nominees, Jaejoong turned his head to hiss at Yunho, “The prompter said it was supposed to be me saying the last line!”

Yunho turned his head fully to give Jaejoong a full look at his lovelorn face, “I know, but I got distracted when you leaned in and I could smell the cologne you wore. It’s the same as the one you were wearing the first night we met.” Yunho inched closer to Jaejoong and shook off Jaejoong’s hand on his arm. Jaejoong turned to look at Yunho in slight alarm because he was not expecting him to push him away. Having garnered his full attention, Yunho wrapped his arm around Jaejoong’s waist and forced him to look into his eyes, “Please forgive me, Jaejoongie.”

Jaejoong could only get in a scoff before the spotlight reappeared on them and he had to go back to acting the perfect celebrity (well as perfect as someone like Jaejoong can get).

Yunho handed Jaejoong the envelope because Jaejoong was the one with two hands that were free.  _ Yunho could also have both hands free if he stopped manhandling me _ , Jaejoong thought as he opened the envelope carefully.

Yunho was reading the precursor message as he watched Jaejoong methodically handle the envelope with the winner’s name on it. It brought a slight smile to his face as he remembered Jaejoong loves adding the envelopes from the awards that they have won to their collaged wall in their Jeju house. Jaejoong was always careful with those envelopes in case someone else wanted to preserve them like he did. Yunho never had the heart to tell him how there’s a whole recycling bin for those envelopes, because even after 15 years in the industry, Jaejoong still retained some purity about the world.

Out of habit, Jaejoong angled the envelope to Yunho. It wasn’t a scripted thing nor did it follow the teleprompter. Jaejoong and Yunho have had this tradition since their first time presenting. Jaejoong always wanted Yunho to say the names of the winner because Jaejoong knew how much everyone valued Yunho Jung and getting an award from him is like no other. Jaejoong would know considering he has first hand knowledge how great it feels to have The Jung Yunho say your name.

Not following the script on the teleprompter, Yunho leaned in to read the name on the envelope rather than allowing Jaejoong to do so as the script called for.

Jaejoong felt himself float temporarily as Yunho’s Adam’s apple was right in front of him for the first time that night, and Jaejoong received a giant whiff of Yunho’s scent. He was wearing the  _ Versace pour Homme _ cologne that Jaejoong bought with the last of his money when he was doing a variety show in Paris.

As though under a spell of Yunho’s scent, Jaejoong was unaware of Yunho announcing the name, handing the winners their trophy, and being walked down the stairs back to their seats with Yunho’s firm hand around his waist and a beaming smile that stretched the mole on his upper lip.

****

If Yunho's advances had been as annoying as a fly buzzing around him before, they now irked him as if they were a child incessantly screaming and crying in an enclosed space. Ever since Yunho had seen the ring and Jaejoong had so gracefully allowed him to lead him on and off stage, the other man had not stopped trying to touch or talk to him for even a second.

"Jaejoongie." He felt the hot air against his ear more than he heard the actual words. His ears twitched, becoming slightly red due to the proximity, but the rockstar refused to acknowledge this little pest. Only it didn't take even 30 seconds for foreign - oh, how he wished they were completely foreign to him - lips to press against the earlobe they had been tickling before. His hand clapped over his ear protectively as he spun around in his seat to glare at his ex.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! This is sexual harassment!" he hissed at the big grin that greeted him. As soon as Jaejoong was back on his seat as opposed to half on his, half on Yuu's, Yunho leaned forward and caged his thighs between his hands. Jaejoong hated that his breath hitched at the close proximity of their faces and the faint smell of Yunho's aftershave mixed with just a hint of sweat.

Just as he had done a couple hours before, Yunho rubbed their noses together. However, the physical contact catapulted Jaejoong back into reality. With a hiss that resembled a kitten a bit too much he jumped back from the contact to land with one asscheek on Yuu's thigh, which he was already beginning to slide down from. 

The fact that there was no arm around him got his attention away from his ex, who was apparently undeterred by his non-verbal threats as he shuffled ever closer with a sweet smile and cooing noises that Jaejoong had no idea what they were even supposed to accomplish.

He whipped his head around, hair swooshing just slightly, to fix his glare on Yuu instead. " I'm falling off your damn lap here, you gotta hold me up properly, Yuu! You gotta hold me around my belly and rest your hand on my tattoo!" Yuu stared at him without doing anything. That was when Yunho's head popped up next to Jaejoong's to look at the Japanese man as well.

"If you don't know how to do this, I can demonstrate for you."

"Yes, he can demons-," the rockstar started, nodding quickly, but then he realised who it was that was offering and whipped his head right back around. He would have collided with Yunho had the other not reached out in time to softly hold him back with a hand on his cheek.

"Careful, ba-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Jung Yunho! And don't think you will ever, ever even be allowed to breathe in the direction of my tummy or my tattoo again!" Having put him into his place, Jaejoong hopped onto Yuu's lap. He gripped Yuu's arm and decidedly put it around his middle. Once he was done, he harrumphed at Yunho. However, Yunho noticed that his beautiful husband had not made sure to lay his date's hand over his beloved tattoo.

None of the three got to ponder this interaction any longer. A beautiful lady in a blue velvet dress, who was known for several gigs as an MC, took the stage to the polite applause of the crowd and a few cat calls that had Jaejoong rolling his eyes. 

Once the cheers died down, she gave a stunning smile to the camera. "It's time for one of the highlights of the night. We are about to find out who is talking home this year's award for Song of the Year! This year we have been blessed by the amazing artists here tonight with some incredible tunes. However, our jury had to narrow it down to five nominees. Here is a quick reminder for everyone who's lived in a cave all year and hasn't heard of any of them."

Everyone's attention diverted towards the huge screens behind the lady where a video started playing. Yunho nodded along to the first three. The fourth brought a bashful grin to his face as bold letters showed his name right over his song "Rock my World", accompanied by the boldly seductive chords mixed with his vocals. 

He glanced at Jaejoong to see whether it still made him lick his lips in want like it had when Yunho first recorded the song and practiced the choreography with an eager husband still by his side, but his love was stubbornly staring at the screen with a blank face.

The cheers got a bit louder when the last nominee was shown. The melody was equally seductive, but where Yunho's song was playful like a new lover, this one was much darker. Not just because of the different genre - rock - but because of the music video accompanying it. 

The day "Harder" had been released Yunho had smashed the TV that had dared show him the love of his life all over the Japanese man he was attached to now in nothing but leather pants. 

What had been worse was that he had not been able to escape the song once his husband and his new boy toy had released it. The music video had been controversial enough to peak interest and the addictive melody had made sure people didn't forget the song. For months now it had been played constantly on every radio show while the music video was watched everywhere with embarrassed hands trying to shield it from view. 

Yunho couldn't even blame these people for not being able to stop watching his Jaejoong in all his glory.

Going into this event, he had known that “Harder" was probably going to win, that he was going to have to listen to it and see the video again. What he hadn't prepared himself for was sitting next to Jaejoong in the lap of another man that had touched him, held him, the last months when he hadn't been allowed to. The man that was grinning like he'd already won the big price today.

Yunho was only held back from pouncing on the asshole when the lady yelled out "And the winner is... HARDER BY JAEJOONG AND YUU SHIROTA! Congratulations!" The whole crowd erupted into cheers. 

Jaejoong, his rockstar persona firmly in place, lifted one side of his mouth into a satisfied smirk as Yuu sprung up with him on his arm. The man pressed a quick kiss to Jaejoong's exposed neck, which had Yunho showing his teeth in an unconscious growl. Before he could grab the man and tell him what he thought about him being all over his husband, Jaejoong freed himself from the hold the other man still had on him to confidently strut up the stage under raucous cheers.

Jaejoong was confidently walking up to the stage. When he was on the last step, he felt the heat of hands on his hips through the flimsy fabric he was wearing. He knew it was Yuu, but didn't bother to turn around, simply letting the man keep a possessive hold on him as they reached the woman holding their shiny gold trophy in her hands. 

Out of a polite habit there people didn't know nor appreciate he gave a swift bow to her before accepting the award. As soon as his fingers closed around it, he felt another hand brush his fingers slightly as they took hold of the other side of the trophy.

Synchronized, he and Yuu turned towards the audience. Yuu with a huge smile plastered on his handsome face and Jaejoong smirking. He had known they would win, he didn't have to burst out in childish cheers. In order to grab the mic stand, his duet partner let go of the trophy.

"Thank you everyone for supporting rock in these times of pop uselessly mushing up your brains!" he exclaimed. Had Jaejoong not been trained on how to act in public, how to hide his reactions and emotions, he would have tensed and glared at the other man's clear dig at his husband. He itched to risk a look at him, but concentrated on keeping his gaze focused on the animated crowd that seemed almost charmed by the cheeky remark.

Jaejoong had been too lost in his less than pleasant thoughts to pay much attention to Yuu's speech. He turned back in right when he felt the other's eyes that held a naughty glint in them on him.

"Are you all sure you gave us this award for musical reasons or was it for the video?" 

The audience cat called and whistled, remembering the video. Yuu's arms extended to pull Jaejoong flush against his body. "Do you all want a little live reenactment?" Yuu's egging-on bared fruits, of course. The cheers became deafening, the whistles cutting right through Jaejoong's ear. 

Jaejoong knew the part he had to play so when his newest fling positioned them to be in full view, found the opening of his top, and let his fingers wander upwards to rub against his piercing, Jaejoong closed his eyes and tilted his head back a bit. Encouraged by this and the noises the crowd was making, Yuu's teeth nipped at his neck as Jaejoong’s Adam's apple trembled at the ministrations, sucking vigorously and only stopping once Jaejoong knew there was a mark. 

And then, Yuu did something off limits. 

He snuck his hand into the back of Jaejoong’s skin tight shorts, in full view of half the arena and multiple cameras. 

That was not okay.

Annoyed he snapped his chin back down and almost head-butted the other in the process. He couldn't say anything since the microphone was too close, but his glare would have killed the taller man on the spot were such things possible.

He was fed up now and grabbed the mic himself. "Thank you for supporting great music of all kinds," he breathed into it before turning on his heel and sauntered off the stage.

Jaejoong didn’t bother to exit the stage gracefully, nor check whether his partner was making his way behind him.

*****

Jaejoong was fucking pissed.

As much as the two of them played up their chemistry on camera, at the end of day they were not a couple nor did Jaejoong ever give Yuu any signals of them being anymore. Jaejoong had one sole goal in mind and that was to go back to his seat and cuddle with his award because the piece of cold metal was the only thing making him feel less cold and used.

Jaejoong heard Yuu’s loud footsteps trudge behind him after making his own farewell to the audience and the announcement for a commercial break was sounded. Looking towards his destination, his seat on the front row, Jaejoong felt his traitorous heart lift as he made eye contact with a Yunho whose whole face was one covered with one expression: worry.

Worry over Jaejoong.

Worry over how Jaejoong is feeling right now. Because as raunchy and unabashed Jaejoong is on the daily, he very rarely loses his sense of professionalism. And for Jaejoong to break character and storm off on stage like that, anyone that knew Jaejoong as intimately as Yunho would be concerned as well.

Jaejoong did his best to ignore his husband’s looks and plopped down onto his seat hugging the cold metal to his bare chest. The tinkling of the award against his metal chest piercing was near deafening.

Unable to avoid Yunho’s concern, Jaejoong looked up to see Yunho’s pools of chocolate set in almond eyes. Jaejoong did his best to smile confidently at the man before turning his face down to the floor, going back to clutching his trophy.

Jaejoong knew how he looked. Hell, he was a bastard Korean child of one of the original rock kings, of course he was going to get looked down upon. And for a long time, Jaejoong embraced the stereotypes that people placed on him, because doing exactly what people expected of you is more shocking to the audience than doing something unexpected.

Even after marrying Yunho, he was still modern rock’s wild child. He wore skimpy outfits to red carpet events, showed insane amounts of affection in public to his arm candy, and went on the occasional bender. And that’s what people expected of him after they realized that marriage (multiple times to the same man) wasn’t going to change who he was. 

But he planned that. 

Jaejoong that barely went to high school because people couldn’t stop fucking staring at an Asian boy with platinum blond hair, was the mastermind behind every muscle he moved. He was the composer and conductor of the shitshow orchestra that was his life.

And what Yuu did…

What Yuu did was him ripping up the sheet music and pulling out a banjo to play Vivaldi. He pulled the rug out from under Jaejoong. He pulled the unexpected on Jaejoong. And for Jaejoong, it was not welcomed.

Jaejoong does not follow what others tell him to do. Jaejoong does not like other people defying his hard set rules. And Yuu did both of what Jaejoong  _ despises _ .

Jaejoong had no other options for the night other than to cuddle his statue and count down the minutes until it was time to go back home. He needs to call his manager and tell him he’s not going to Junsu’s after party. The atmosphere of tonight is too ruined. He needs to decide whether to keep his standing brunch date with his mom tomorrow, or say fuck it and drink his ass off tonight in disgust.

Disgust.

That’s an emotion Jaejoong hasn’t felt in years. Not since Yun-

_ Wow. Yuu made me feel disgusted in myself. What a fucking asshole,  _ Jaejoong thought and scoffed.  _ Stupid tall men whose names start with a fucking Y _ .

Jaejoong was jolted out of his silent cursing of two men who he would really like to punch right now by a loud gasp. Jaejoong looked up off the floor to see Yunho grabbing Yuu by the collar. And lifting Yuu’s six foot three inches body off the floor solely by his shirt.  _ Ooh, that should not be as hot as- _ Jaejoong heard Yunho yell furiously at the poor man, “You fucking piece of shit. How could you do that? He trusted you with his affections. He grabbed your arm and gave you the  _ privilege _ of being his date, and this is how you thank him? By forcing yourself on him on a stage where he couldn’t do anything? Do you have any decency?”

Yunho interrupted himself and dropped his hold on Yuu. The taller man stumbled and fell onto the floor, and Yunho pounced. Yunho managed to get one good punch onto Yuu’s nose before Jaejoong decided to move.

Jaejoong handed the trophy to the nearest person that was in the crowd surrounding Yunho and Yuu and decided to enter the fray. Yunho was still screaming expletives at the Japanese man that was just lying down clutching his nose after Yunho’s single punch. Jaejoong managed to reach Yunho and grab his elbow just as he swung it back for another punch.

“Jung Yunho, that’s enough.”

Those four words were enough to physically deflate Yunho of his anger. And the tension of the audience around the three of them decreased considerably. Yunho’s husband was there to stop him.

“Jae-”

Jaejoong used his considerable strength and hauled Yunho up and off of Yuu with his grip on his elbow. Jaejoong pulled his husband far enough away from the injured man on the floor to where he was no longer a threat of punching him again. 

Jaejoong grabbed Yunho by the lapels of his jacket, forcing the man to stop glaring at the man sprawled on the floor, and make eye contact with him. Jaejoong physically felt his stomach flip at how Yunho’s gaze instantly softened once it landed on Jaejoong.

Jaejoong took a deep breath and stated quietly, “You shouldn’t have done that Yunho.”

Yunho stiffened, “What do you mean? You really think I would stand by idly and watch some dude assault my husband on stage? Especially after what you’ve been through? Jaejoong I thought you knew me better than that.”

Jaejoong’s grip on Yunho’s jacket increased infinitesimally when Yunho mentioned his past incident. Jaejoong broke eye contact to look at the dip in Yunho’s collarbone where it was pooling with sweat from the fight. He blew his bangs off his face as he huffed out, “Not because of that. I know you’re always there to,” Jaejoong swallowed the lump in his throat. “To protect me. But you’ll do a real shitty job of protecting me if they kick you out for causing a nuisance.”

Yunho’s arms rose from being clenched at his sides to clutching Jaejoong’s that were still holding onto him.

Yunho said, “Who is ever going to kick out The Jung Yunho?”

Jaejoong huffed out a chuckle. Yunho always imitated the last three words from the first and only time Jaejoong has ever said them - when he introduced himself as  _ The Jung Yunho’s husband, Jung Jaejoong _ .

Jaejoong looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened at what he saw, “Well I think it might be those two security guards dressed in black.”

Jaejoong gripped Yunho’s head and shoved it into his neck to hide him before he could turn around and see the guards that Jaejoong was referring to. He whispered slyly to Yunho’s ear that was at mouth level, “It’s time for Bratty Rock King Jaejoong now, I guess.”

One of the guards gently lifted Yuu up off the ground and offered him a bandage coated in ointment. Celebrity treatment indeed. The other guard made his way over to the couple that was embracing.

He cleared his throat when all he was met with was Jaejoong’s fierce, kohl lined eyes looking back at him. Seeing as the only visible part of Yunho’s face was covered by Jaejoong’s ring clad hand, the guard spoke to the hand to avoid Jaejoong’s glare, “Uhm, Yunho Jung, sir, we have been instructed to escort you out.”

The guard was not surprised that it was Jaejoong that responded rather than Yunho, “And why are you putting my husband on  _ time out _ ?” The sarcasm was heavy on the last two words.

The second guard that had stayed in the background looked at the embracing pair in confusion. “Husband?” he asked, “Didn’t you divorce Mr. Jung some time ago?” 

His colleague had enough sense to widen his eyes in horror. In an attempt to shield the other from the infamous wrath of The King of Rock, he stepped in front of him, but it was already too late. 

Jaejoong’s eyes were narrowed into tiny slits as he let go of Yunho to take a threatening step towards the dimwit who had made such an insensitive comment.

“What did you just say?” he hissed while advancing on the unsuspecting man. 

“But-” The guard looked at Yunho, who was standing behind Jaejoong and back to the rockstar. “But didn’t you spray ‘Suck my dick, cheater’ on his car a week ago?”

Jaejoong was about to snap. Originally he had only acted up to intimidate the guards into letting Yunho stay. No matter how mad he was at his husb- his ex-husband, he still didn’t want him to get kicked out on his big night only because he had tried to protect him. Now, however, he was genuinely pissed. How dare that man bring up such hurtful things?!

“Listen here, you insignificant little wart! How dare you bring up my personal affairs? Are you here to gossip or keep the gue-” 

His rant was interrupted by a warm hand on his hip. Jaejoong soon felt Yunho’s everlasting body heat against his back as his ex slung his arm fully around his tummy to rest on his tattoo, rubbing soothing circles through his shirt.

Jaejoong took a deep breath to remind himself to act as the bitchy prince and not actually  _ be _ the bitchy prince right now. “Listen, if you’re going to let Yuu slide then you have to let Yunho go too. You’ll find out what happened tomorrow morning anyways,” Jaejoong moved forward a little and raised his head to condescendingly pat the guard’s cheek, while still maintaining his pouty  _ could you ever resist me? _ look, “right?” It was worth it to see the guard blush to the roots of his receding hairline.

Jaejoong watched the guard’s eyes move slightly behind him. He inwardly rolled his eyes, Yunho was definitely giving him the death glare at being so flustered.  _ Way to blow the cover genius.  _ The guard stuttered out a, “Yes sir,” before getting the hell out of dodge from Yunho’s glare and Jaejoong’s reigned wrath.

The two guards scurried away leaving the backstage stage empty, safe for Jaejoong, Yunho, and Yuu. The stand-off between the couple and tall Japanese man could be likened to that from old American western movies. Jaejoong was surprised to not see a tumbleweed barreling between them as the glares exchanged between Yunho Jung and Yuu Shirota intensified.

As the seconds stretched out, Yuu finally broke his gaze from Yunho’s to meet Jaejoong’s that were hard behind his eyeliner. Yuu reached out his hand to the shorter man and stated hopefully, “J-Jun, do you want to come help me clean up?”

Looking at the man’s face that was sporting a bad bruise and nosebleed courtesy of Yunho’s rings and strong fingers, Jaejoong felt a twinge in his heart. Yuu really couldn’t go out looking like that. Jaejoong’s gaze softened. Yuu may be a stupid fuck, but at the end of the day, he was still his close friend.

Jaejoong moved to take Yuu’s offered hand until he felt something hold him back. Yunho’s grip around his waist tightened as Jaejoong moved away. Jaejoong turned around to meet Yunho’s face inches away. One more millimeter and he would be able to feel Yunho’s breath on his lips. 

Jaejoong looked up into Yunho’s eyes that were a range of indecipherable emotions. But Jaejoong has been in love with this man for enough years to recognize one - yearning. He was asking Jaejoong not to leave with Yuu.

But at this moment it wasn’t about leaving with Yuu or staying to help Yunho, and Jaejoong recognized that. He gently smiled up at Yunho as he reached down and unwrapped Yunho’s arms that were now linked behind his back. Jaejoong dropped his gaze so he couldn’t have to bear witness to Yunho’s crestfallen expression.

Yunho made no movement to stop Jaejoong, because he didn’t know how to react. He was so close to getting the man back, and all signs had been pointing towards Jaejoong staying with him. But for Jaejoong to ultimately pick Yuu still, Yunho felt helpless.

Yunho watched as his husband grabbed Yuu’s hand to lead them towards the nearest bathroom. And just as they were about to turn the corner, Yunho dropped his head into his hands that were still outstretched to the ghost of Jaejoong that they once held. 

If he had stayed watching Jaejoong and his date for one more moment, he would have caught Jaejoong’s apologetic and hopeful smile.

*****

“I’m sorry.”

Jaejoong turned away from Yuu and picked up another hand wipe from the dispenser. The celebrity bathrooms at award shows leave nothing to be wanted for anyone that uses them.

Jaejoong didn’t say anything to Yuu’s apology. He waited for Yuu to elaborate on himself, but he was also wary of the restroom attendant by the door holding the requisite tray of mints. Although, Jaejoong figured his current position was scandalous enough to keep the man talking for days. Jaejoong was seated up on the black granite countertops with the injured Yuu in between his legs. While this was the most comfortable position for someone of Jaejoong’s stature to access Yuu’s face, their position could be easily misconstrued if viewed from the wrong angle.

After several minutes as Yuu said nothing but looking imploringly at Jaejoong, Jaejoong sighed. He turned away to obtain another washcloth as he asked, “What are you sorry about?”

Yuu next words rushed out of him in rapid fire Japanese, “I’m really sorry for what happened on stage. I heard bits of what you were talking about with your husband, I swear that I didn’t intend to eavesdrop, but I didn't know it was a trigger for you. I shouldn’t have invaded your space like that without your permission. Especially since the night has already been stressful for you. I know that Jaejoong does not like to be surprised and I shouldn't have done that in front of an audience. I’m sorry for the way that I’ve been acting tonight Jaejoong,” Yuu purposefully emphasized the Korean pronunciation of his name. 

Jaejoong still didn’t look Yuu in the eyes. 

Yuu grabbed Jaejoong’s hand as it went back to fruitlessly swiping at his face. “The bruise isn’t going away, babe. Your Yunho packs a mean punch,” he trailed off in a chuckle in an attempt to ease Jaejoong, but the man remained stiff on the counter.

Jaejoong dropped his hands from where they held Yuu’s face to fix his injury. Jaejoong began wringing the used hand wipe in his hands as it had nothing but Yuu’s makeup on it that Jaejoong had wiped off. Jaejoong mumbled with his head down, “He's not  _ my _ Yunho. He’s not anybody’s.”

Yuu smiled even though Jaejoong couldn’t see it, “Well I think Yunho wants to be yours but you won’t let him.”

Jaejoong looked off to the side at the urinals that lined the wall, “I think we have a lot to talk about before he can be my Yunho again, Yuu.”

Yuu watched as the blond man shrunk further and further into himself with each word about his marriage. He reached down and grabbed Jaejoong’s fidgeting hands and made the man look up at him. “I am really sorry about the way I acted tonight, Jejung. I know we’ve known each other for years, but I guess I never grasped how much you and Yunho care about each other,” Jaejoong opened his mouth in retort, “Please let me finish. I guess I misunderstood that tonight would be an opportunity to get you to fully be mine. If Yunho was in the same venue and you picked me, then we could finally start working on us. Without the distraction of Yunho at the back of your mind. Yes, I’ve noticed,” Yuu chuckled as Jaejoong dropped his head in embarrassment. “But I guess I’m a fool for expecting that The Jung Yunho would ever let  _ his _ Jaejoong get away.”

At this point, Jaejoong felt his ears burning him from being so red. He dutifully kept his face hidden from Yuu’s view to prevent more teasing. Jaejoong reached out and played with the lapels of Yuu’s blazer for a minute before finally looking up at the man. 

Jaejoong smiled at the man and said, “I’ve gotta admit that I brought you as eye candy as opposed to a dear friend that I wanted to share the night with. And yeah what you did on stage was kind of fucked up, but no one knows the full story behind what happened other than Yunho, and I can’t expect you to know that without being told.”

Yuu interrupted angrily, “Jaejoong, no. You shouldn’t have to be like that. I don’t care if that was expected by everyone in the crowd and everyone else watching at home. I should not have invaded your space like that, which is why I didn’t fight back when Yunho hit me. I deserved that. Albeit, it would have been more deserved if you had punched me, but deserved nonetheless.”

Jaejoong’s smile widened into his signature grin, as he stated in English, “I accept your apology. And you’re right I should work on it.”

Yuu smiled back at him with a grin of equivalent brightness. And then Yuu replied in English as well, “Well we should get out of here before the restroom attendant calls the press thinking we’re doing something naughty.”

Jaejoong looked over Yuu’s shoulder at the ashen face of the poor worker and stifled his giggle. “God, you’re just as much of a menace as Yunho.”

Yuu laughed as he pulled away from Jaejoong, which led to Jaejoong’s arms dropping from their grip on Yuu’s jacket. He reached out a hand to Jaejoong to help him off the counter, “Is that your version of saying that you’re going back to him because my purpose has been served?”

Jaejoong looked at Yuu and relaxed as he noticed the teasing grin on the man’s face. He smiled cheekily and walked ahead of Yuu towards the bathroom door. As he grabbed a mint and flashed a smile at the attendant, he said behind his shoulder, “A rockstar only kisses or tells, never both.”

*****

Yunho moped.

He’s not afraid to admit that in the middle of a live awards show, he was in the front row moping. But listen, no one can blame him when he thought he was getting back with the love of his life after fighting for him 15 minutes ago, and then said love of his life leaves him to go away with the man that he punched.

So yeah, fuck the awards, Yunho is going to mope while is holding an award in his lap as a comfort for the absence of a husband that he can’t feel up.

Yunho is so focused on his own misery that he failed to notice the hired seat holders move out of the two seats that previously occupied Jaejoong and his date. But Yunho definitely noticed when a glittering presence of gold fabric and pale skin walked in front of him and sat next to him.

Yunho looked up and his jaw dropped. Jaejoong was back. And he was sitting next to him. Like actually next to him instead of half in Yuu’s lap. And Jaejoong was smiling at him. His  _ Yunho I cannot believe I’m married to you, you fool _ smile.

Yunho physically felt his brain short circuit, and he couldn’t control it as he said, “You’re so fucking gorgeous, holy shit.”

Jaejoong’s grin stretched wider as he felt his face grow hotter by the second. Yunho saw his husband blush and felt his heart almost burst out of his chest.  _ What is going on, didn’t Jaejoong reject me for Shirota? _

Jaejoong reached out tentatively and made hold to Yunho’s hand. Yunho held his breath as he waited for the moment, but then the raucous applause was heard and Jaejoong stood up.

Yunho’s face fell and he asked Jaejoong like a lost puppy, “Wait, Jaejoongie where are you going?” And Jaejoong just smiled at him and walked away.

Yunho was in a complete daze as to what just occurred. Jaejoong actually smiled at him tonight? And almost held his hand?? But Jaejoong also stood up and walked away from Yunho again. For the second time in 20 minutes. What was going on, why did Jaejoong smile at him as he left him? Is Jaejoong actually cruel enough to give him that much hope these past few minutes and not go through with it?

Yunho was startled out of his internal rantings by a slap to the shoulder. He looked up and saw Yuu retract his arm from where it was placed on his shoulder. Yunho made to yell at the man for attempting to be so familiar with him, but Yuu’s smiling face shifted to one of panic as he pointed at the stage.

Yunho’s “what?” went wordless as he looked up to the center stage. Oh. Yunho was such a dumbass.

Jaejoong in every sense of the word was meant to be on stage. 

When he was barely able to read English as a child, but he was playing the bass in his dad’s concerts. All to the applause of the crowd that was impressed with Mick Jagger’s son actually being more talented than they expected. 

When he became a stereotypical teen heartthrob from a major cable network. With those eyes of his that captivated everyone in the room because it was a glimpse of the galaxy for the non-astronauts.

Yunho only knows about those Jaejoongs from stories and videos. But the other Jaejoongs? He has intimate knowledge of all of them.

The Jaejoong that Yunho first met was constantly wearing a facade of being strong and tall. He had turned 18 the day before and was trying to break free of his pretty boy prince typecast and showed up on the red carpet with a completely different look. That was the Jaejoong that made Yunho understand what all those love at first sight songs met. 

Was Yunho proud of the events that transpired that night? No. 

But did he regret them? If you had a gorgeous, black haired angel in front of you wearing all white that looked at everyone and everything like they hung the stars in the sky for him. And said angel was two feet away from you, smelled like chocolate chip cookies, and then when he caught you staring and wasn’t freaked out and actually smiled at you, wouldn’t you have also got on one knee after taking out your earring and held it out to the deity in front of you begging them to marry you despite not having spoken a word to them? You wouldn’t have? Well that’s why Jung Yunho has been married to Jaejoong for 8 years and you’re not.

The thing is, everyone expected Yunho and Jaejoong’s relationship to be toxic, impossible, and unable to last. And to an extent, they were right. Their divorce that’s waiting to be filed was evidence of that. But as much as no one believes in their relationship, Yunho and Jaejoong cannot live without each other, so Yunho trusts in them.

What a sight they must have made to the audience that night, being so wrapped up in each other, and winning awards and kissing each other as though they were married for decades. Yunho remembers the exhilaration he felt that night at the after party. The two of them left at midnight, stole another person’s car, and made a road trip to Las Vegas so they could get married on Yunho’s birthday. Definitely the best birthday that Yunho has ever had.

Yunho still doesn’t know why Jaejoong agreed to marrying him but it’s not something that he dwells on because being married to Jaejoong has afforded him the luxury of witnessing every amazing aspect of Jaejoong first hand. From his composing sessions, to his modeling gigs, to every tantrum that Jaejoong has thrown, Yunho has been there.

The quiet boy that was ready to jump into a marriage with a stranger, grew up to be a formidable opponent for Yunho, who has consistently been a king of the charts since he started out. Jaejoong grew into his title of being rock royalty and always stands out in the masses with his crown of flaxen gold and black eyeliner that line his doe eyes and make his features look more tiger than the kitten-like of the past.

To people that have the fortune of seeing Jaejoong, he is an unapproachable deity that has graced them with his presence.

And to Yunho, Jaejoong is his savior. Seeing Jaejoong up on the stage receiving his nth award for Album of the Year has Yunho’s heart threatening to burst out of his chest in pride.

Jaejoong belonged on the stage. As much as everyone called him a trainwreck that broke down more predictably than the subway, when he is in his element, he shines brighter than the brightest thing in the universe, and pulls you in faster than the most powerful black hole. And Jaejoong was born to perform and amaze.

Watching Jaejoong on the stage deliver his speech is one of the most awestricking things Yunho gets to experience. Jaejoong always chides him for overexaggerating his speech-giving abilities, when Yunho himself is, well, Yunho. But while Yunho can call a thousand armies to come fight for a cause, Jaejoong can inspire ten thousand armies to fight for  _ him _ . Jaejoong inspires the best in others purely by being who he himself is - absolutely perfect.

Yunho has given hundreds of speeches in his career, and at the end of them he always thanks someone. He thanks God, or his parents, or his mentors, and most usually he thanks Jaejoong. 

But Jaejoong never does, which many misconstrue as arrogance. But to know Jaejoong and still believe that he is ungrateful would be foolish. Jaejoong is immensely grateful to all of the people that work for and with him, and he makes sure that they know his gratitude. But on the stage, he doesn’t thank people because he doesn’t want his work to be interpreted as anything less than his own. 

Hiding under his father’s shadow for a decade of his career, and being denounced by the man for years as his disgraceful wild child, Jaejoong had to remake every connection that his father handed to him on a silver platter. In the light of numerous scandals, Jaejoong’s princely crown was snatched, and it was up to Jaejoong to find his own kingdom to rule. 

A journey of tears and anger and devastation and happiness that Yunho was gratified to be on with. 

Jaejoong thanks his team on his social media posts, at parties, his special events, even after finishing the demo. But Jaejoong’s time on stage is reserved for thanking only one - his fans. Jaejoong has given 5 minute speeches of inspiration and gratefulness only intended for his fans. And that’s probably a reason why he has so many supporters. Because to be included in one of Jaejoong’s speeches, even indirectly, is thrilling in and of itself.

So the surprise that Yunho felt as Jaejoong did the one thing he hasn’t done in 15 years of his career and 9 years of winning awards - he thanks someone that isn’t his fans. Well, in estimation this person could be his fan. His number one fan, in fact. He thanks Yunho.

Yunho could do nothing but sit in his seat with his jaw hanging unattractively as Jaejoong continues his speech on stage.

Yunho’s sparkling eyes looked up at the stage as Jaejoong continued his speech like a king swathed in gold, addressing his subjects.

“My biggest supporter has always been Yunho. He’s been my rock through thick and thin, and everything in between. This album is actually dedicated to him. As you all know, the songs in this album are all quite old, written before I even reached 25,” a sheepish rub at the back of his neck. Embarrassment at his age despite looking the same as the day Yunho married him. 

“And they’re all songs inspired by Yunho. Yunho is and always will be my best friend, and I’m so grateful to have him in my life. For many years I was reluctant to release these songs, but because through the times of trouble, these songs helped me realize what I had with Yunho, and how he makes me feel,” an uncharacteristic trailing off. Abashed at having spoken too much about a crush on his own lover. 

“I bit the bullet and released this album, but I never got to tell the inspiration about what it means to me. So thank you Yunho for loving me enough to inspire this album, the journey wouldn’t have been worth it without you,” the music cut off the last two words that Jaejoong had said. But Yunho saw them, as Jaejoong uttered them while making direct eye contact with Yunho.  _ My love _ .

“The music is cutting me off because I’m too sappy, huh?” Finally, laughter from a previous dead silent crowd that listened in anticipation for the past few minutes. “Okay, okay, I’m leaving. Thank you again to all my fans for your support, and all of you have a wonderful night!” Jaejoong took a bow and beamed as he sauntered off stage.

Yunho was out of his seat the minute Jaejoong stepped back from the microphone. He needed to meet Jaejoong backstage, right fucking now. But he was stopped by his manager, who was unfortunately taller than him and actually had the ability to restrain him.

Yunho was halted and forced to look at the man. His manager sighed and said, “Yunho, please you need to get back to your seat. You’re nominated for the biggest award of the year and knowing Jaejoong already won best male artist and album of the year, the award is for you.”

“But no, I have to-”

“I’m sure Jaejoong will understand why you can’t see him right now. He’s either going to be waiting backstage or he’ll be back in his seat soon. Please. Go back to your seat,” the older man gently asked.

Yunho grudgingly went back, because he was right. He needed to think about what had just happened.

*****

Yunho’s manager, as always, was right. Yunho won the biggest award of the night, Artist of the Year. Yunho and Jaejoong generally trade off yearly on winning this award, and last year Jaejoong had given him the sweetest kiss before he walked up to the stage to accept his award. But this year when Yunho won, Jaejoong wasn’t there for him to reciprocate the kiss.

Jaejoong didn’t come back to his seat even after 30 full minutes.

Yunho gave his rousing nightly award speech and sent the audience on their way home. Guess he himself has to be on his way home. Alone, at that.

Yunho smiled at a few people in the crowd and attempted to not drag his feet as he walked off stage. Yunho really didn’t want to go home alone.

Yunho was walking through the small space between the stage and the narrow hallway that led to the ballroom that was the backstage, before he was intercepted with a sharp hand on his tie.

Soft, slightly sticky lips met his. 

Yunho froze in shock as one hand held his trophy and the other hovered midair as he attempted to find a surface to lean on as to not to keel over at the other person’s momentum. 

Yunho was about to push the unseen person away, before he smelled it. 

Christmas cookies. 

Yunho heard a distant thud as the metal trophy fell to the carpeted floor. Yunho didn’t care. Kissing Jaejoong was more important.

Yunho could be the poorest man in the world and he would be eternally satisfied if it meant getting kisses from Jaejoong daily. Kissing Jaejoong is nothing like anything that Yunho has done. Landing on the moon and seeing the Earth from 384,400 kilometers away wouldn’t compare to even the tiniest peck that Jaejoong places on his lips.

Yunho feels bad for the people that never got to kiss Jaejoong, but it’s not like he’s about to share anytime soon.

Yunho doesn’t know how long they kissed for. It could be ten seconds, ten minutes, ten hours. Yunho was sure he could kiss Jaejoong if ten years if need be, his lung capacity is that strong, he’s sure of it. So Yunho couldn’t help his whine as Jaejoong pulled away.

The loud smack of their lips parting echoed in the dark hallway. One of Jaejoong’s soft fingers to his lips kept Yunho from whining verbally.

Yunho couldn’t see any part of Jaejoong other than his eyes that held his most favorite galaxy in the world. The two of them stayed still and silent just staring at each other. Until Jaejoong’s deep voice broke it with it, “I’m sorry.”

Yunho did a cartoonish head shake, as though to clear his head of the words Jaejoong uttered, “Sorry about our kiss?”

Yunho watched as the whites of Jaejoong’s eyes expanded to reveal more of his pupil as Jaejoong shook his head in shock, “No! Not about the kiss! I meant for the past several months!”

Yunho leaned back from being so close in Jaejoong’s space. And uttered an, “Oh.”

Jaejoong took his sigh as a cue to start talking, “I ran into Boa backstage while getting the award engraved. And she told me what happened.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, she apologized from coming onto you even when we were going strong. And how her being drunk wasn’t an excuse, because drunk actions are sober thoughts.” Jaejoong waited for Yunho to say something, but the man remained mute. “And how I should forgive you, since you didn’t actually cheat on me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And I think my heart forgave you a long time ago after the news that you beat up Hojun for lying to me. Which speaking of, you need to stop being so violent on my behalf. And I’m sure Hojun told you a reason for why he lied to me but I don’t want to hear it.”

“Oh.”

“So yeah, we’ve kissed and I’ve apologized. I don’t know what else to say to make up for how I’ve acted tonight and for the damage to your car. And if you say ‘Oh’ one more time I’m going to smack you. Can you please talk to me Yunho?”

Jaejoong was pouring his heart out to his husband and all Yunho could do was sigh? And plus the fact that all the light was behind Yunho, so the man was completely shrouded in darkness so Jaejoong couldn’t see any of his expressions.

Yunho bumped his head against Jaejoong’s forehead gently as he sighed. Jaejoong felt his hot breath sweep over his lips as he said, “I’m sorry. I’m just kind of in shock, because the whole night I was expecting that you didn’t want me anymore. Which was never a thing I expected to happen. Because come on, who doesn’t want me?”

Jaejoong still had Yunho’s tie in his grasp from earlier and pulled sharply in admonishment. 

Yunho gagged slightly (“Ouch!”) as he used his hand to ease Jaejoong’s fingers off his accessory, and turned the palm over so they were linking fingers instead.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist. And apology accepted. I can’t even fault you for being so mad because I know your hard and fast rule about infidelity.”

Jaejoong sighed and gripped Yunho’s hand tighter, “But still. I’m sorry for making you go through these past few months. That wasn’t fair to you. Especially filing the divorce thing, I know you hate that, but God I was so angry with you. But it’s all unfair to you.”

Yunho smiled even through the dark, “Joongie, it wasn’t even that bad. Because this whole time I knew that I was in the right in the end, and I just had to make you hear it. And even though I could have gone without the entire incident after you and Yuu’s duet,” he ignored Jaejoong’s sharp, ‘what incident?’ he would find out about the TV soon enough, “I knew if I talked to you, you would understand.”

Jaejoong dropped Yunho’s hand and went forward to hug the man instead. Jaejoong pushed his face into Yunho’s chest as he mumbled, “I wish I had the confidence that you have in me about you. I’m sorry.”

Yunho wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders and assured him, “Baby, I’m alright with being that person so long as you’re willing to listen. Which is a great thing about you, for someone who talks a shit ton, you're a great listener.”

Yunho chuckled over Jaejoong’s indignant huff.

They stood that way in the dark with the arms wrapped around each other until they heard noises in the hallway and out on the stage - the awards show had officially ended. Jaejoong looked up at Yunho and asked, “So, what’s going to happen now?”

Yunho smiled, “Well since we did promise that interviewer that you would go home with me if you won the Song of the Year award, do you wanna keep that promise?”

“The promise that you made, you mean?” Jaejoong giggled at Yunho’s overly enthusiastic, puppy dog nodding and conceded with a, “Okay Jung Yunho, take me home.”

Yunho and Jaejoong’s managers had been searching for the two of them for roughly twenty minutes since Yunho walked off stage. Neither of them were answering their phones and they feared the worst that Jaejoong had finally done it - he had killed Yunho.

Until they heard the loud squeal and boisterous laughter of Jaejoong and Yunho, respectively, as Yunho most likely had picked up Jaejoong in his signature fireman’s carry.

*****

“Yunho you better be wearing a robe!”

Yunho who was sitting on the couch, definitely not wearing a robe, chose to ignore Jaejoong’s admonishment.

Jaejoong yelled a few more times from their bedroom, before coming out to see Yunho watching TV in the living room.

Yunho was too mesmerized by what was playing that he was caught off guard when Jaejoong threw a pair of shorts at his head. “Yunho, stop being nasty! I don’t want your bare ass on the couch, people sit there.”

Yunho yanked on the shorts from his seated position on the couch and looked back at the TV to see a commercial break.

Yunho turned down the volume of the TV and hung his head upside down from the back of the couch to see Jaejoong striding out of their bedroom also in a pair of shorts that were definitely too big on him. Yunho smiled cheekily and asked in retort, “But it’s okay that your sweet ass was on the couch last night?”

Yunho giggled at the way Jaejoong’s glare looked from his topsy-turvy position. Jaejoong turned around to walk into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Yunho remained in his position and stared at the way Jaejoong looked half naked. From the pale skin that was partially covered in tattoos, the rest of Jaejoong’s back was covered in red and purple marks from their night before.

Yunho kept staring until Jaejoong was directly above him from behind the couch and they were staring at each other from opposite directions. 

Yunho noticed the bowl of washed strawberries in his hands and smiled as cutely as he could before opening his mouth. Jaejoong rolled his eyes as he popped a strawberry in Yunho’s mouth. And seeing Yunho’s pleased smile, he huffed a smile and said, “You think you’re so cute,” as he made his way around the couch to sit beside Yunho.

Yunho brought his hand up to wrap around Jaejoong’s shoulders and let the man snuggle into his chest. As Jaejoong was comfortable, Yunho snuck out a hand to grab a strawberry as he replied, “I am so cute.”

Jaejoong rolled his eyes again, before looking away from Yunho to the TV. “What are you watching?”

“E! News. Catching up on what happened last night, because I was too distracted by you.”

Jaejoong scoffed, “Please, when have you ever not paid attention? You’re watching this to see whether they have coverage on us last night, and stop stealing my strawberries, get your own!”

Yunho mashed his nose against the side of Jaejoong’s face as he attempted to reach for Jaejoong’s bowl that he was holding from harm’s way. He breathed hotly into Jaejoong’s ear, “But Jaejoongie, everything tastes better when it comes from you.”

Jaejoong yelled in indignation and held the strawberries farther as Yunho pushed more into his space, “Can you stop being so gross and horny old man?”

“I’m younger than you!” Closer.

“By not even two days!”

“That’s still younger!” Even closer.

“The act like it, loser!”

Yunho relaxed from his position of laying his whole body on top of Jaejoong’s right side as he squashed the man into the couch. He turned Jaejoong’s head from where it was facing the television to face him instead. Yunho gently pecked Jaejoong’s lips and stated, “You can’t call me a loser when I’m the biggest winner in the world for having you.”

Jaejoong mimed a gag, “I’m going to get diabetes one day and it’ll be because of you.”

Yunho only replied with a wide grin that stretched his lovely lip mole, and kept staring at Jaejoong.

“Get off of me, idiot. The blond couple is talking about us.”

Yunho’s expression did a 180 as he rose up off of Jaejoong and turned to the television to raise the volume.

On the TV, a blond man and woman stood in front of a giant screen and started speaking as pictures of Yunho and Jaejoong cycled through as a slideshow.

A side by side picture of Yunho and Jaejoong’s individual red carpet looks was on the screen. “-usic royalty Yunho Jung and Jaejoong have reconciled. And very publically, in fact.”

“You can say that again, Ryan.” The picture changed to one of Yuu and Jaejoong together, and the woman started talking, “Jaejoong showed up to the event with his duet partner Yuu Shirota, who have had sizzling chemistry since last October.”

“And they really heated things up for the winter with their, not-so-Christmassy single, ‘Harder’. We haven’t seen chemistry like that other than when Jaejoong and Yunho get together,” the man continued.

Jaejoong gently patted Yunho’s arm on his thigh as the man growled at the man’s statement.

The woman nodded, and went on, “Which is why everyone in the venue and the audience at home was expecting something big when they saw the estranged couple sitting together and even presenting an award together.”

“And they did get something! Rumor has it that Yunho and Yuu supposedly got into a scuffle backstage after Yuu and Jaejoong won for Top 100 Song of the Year,” the interviewer was vibrating with excitement at this point and kept going, “and despite the man having assaulted his duet partner, Jaejoong later that night did something he has never done before. He thanked someone that wasn’t his fans!”

“Jaejoong’s revealed that his album ‘Forgotten Season’ was all in dedication for the relationship that he shared with Yunho. During his speech for Album of the Year, he thanked Yunho for his love alongside the love his fans have for him,” the woman finished.

The man took a breath and started up again, “Yunho Jung was the one to win Artist of the Year this year, taking the crown from his husband Jaejoong that had won the award for the previous two years. And as always, Yunho’s speech is the talk of the night with its eloquence and passion.”

“But rather than playing the speech for you guys, we have a steamier tidbit. Yunho had said in the beginning of the night to ClevverTV that if Jaejoong and Yuu Shirota win Song of the Year, the night was going to end with Jaejoong and Yunho going home together.”

“And Yunho did keep his promise, as the couple was seen making their big getaway to their limo in their most eye catching exit yet.”

The female announcer laughed and said, “I think it would be better to let them watch the video than try to do it justice by explaining, don’t you think?”

The man also chuckled and replied, “Right you are Amy! Let’s roll the clip for the audience so we can see that Yunho and Jaejoong are back together from their fifth break up.”

The video that played was truly jaw dropping.

It was taken from the perspective of one of the paparazzi that were waiting on the curb as the stars entered their limos. The video featured Yunho standing tall and proud flashing the brightest smile that he could do as the music industry’s Superman. His black jacket had been shed and he was left in his black silk dress shirt that had miniscule matte silver music notes that glittered as the cameras flashed. 

In his arms was a cackling Jaejoong that was struggling to hold onto Yunho, afraid that he was slipping. But in no universe would Jung Yunho ever drop Jaejoong. Jaejoong was still in full outfit - his gold outfit and golden hair and gold platforms all paired up with his miles of exposed pale skin made it look as though Yunho was carrying a porcelain and gold statute. Which would have been easy to believe if it weren’t for Jaejoong’s loud laughter.

Yunho’s jacket that was removed was being held by Jaejoong’s hand that wasn’t wrapped around Yunho’s neck. The expensive cashmere Armani jacket was being used as a makeshift rucksack to hold Yunho and Jaejoong’s combined ten awards.

The video ended with a picture of the two of them of Yunho beaming, showing his wide perfect smile, and Jaejoong smirking and giving a peace sign with his face flushed in coyness.

The Jaejoong watching the television blushed similarly, because he definitely didn’t remember the bridal carry to their limo, even though he remembered every detail that occurred in the car and at their home after.

Yunho sat back and stared at Jaejoong until Jaejoong looked back at him. Jaejoong tched in annoyance. “What?” he asked through a mouthful of strawberries.

“Nothing. I just love you.”

Jaejoong groaned with a half-full mouth. “God no wonder you’re America’s pop heartthrob. Only you can say stuff like that.”

“Well, I’m not going to be saying that stuff to anyone other than my husband, Jung Jaejoong,” Yunho simpered.

Jaejoong’s eyes widened and he sat up straighter, “Oh my god, we have to go get remarried. Fuck, Seunghyun is going to kill me if I make him file another marriage certificate for us. Maybe we should use your company’s lawyer.”

Yunho’s smirk turned into a sheepish grimace, “Uhm, I don’t think that would be necessary, Joongie.”

Yunho regretted his words as he felt Jaejoong pull away slightly, “Do you,” Jaejoong’s swallow was heard by both of them, “Do you not want to be married to me again?”

“No!” Yunho exclaimed and reached for Jaejoong’s face, “No, of course I do, I’m not crazy! It’s just that, how do I say this-”

“Yunho, spit it out, for fucks sake.”

“Well, you remember how I said I would file the divorce papers at the court a couple months ago?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I guess I was really confident in the fact that we would end up together again, so I never actually filed the papers.”

Jaejoong yelled, “You what?!”

Yunho panicked and started speaking too truthfully, “Listen! It’s okay because I’ve never filed any of our divorces so this one doesn’t have to be a divorce either, at least not legally! This way you don’t have to adjust your world tour for a wedding!”

Jaejoong yanked himself away from Yunho’s arms on his face. Jaejoong calmly placed the glass bowl, which was now empty of strawberries, on the coffee table.

And then he took one of their decorative couch throw pillows and started beated Yunho with it.

“You’re telling me,”  _ smack _ , “that you married me,”  _ smack _ , “with three different weddings,”  _ smack _ , “when we didn’t even have to?!”  _ smack smack _ .

Yunho grabbed Jaejoong’s wrist that was holding the pillow and used it to drag his husband down on top of him.

Before their lips touched, Yunho said saucily, “I guess I just like marrying you.”

Yeah, maybe Yunho deserved that sharp bite to his bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: jaejoong's shift in attitude may seem abrupt and unnatural, but it's completely intentional. it's worth to remember that they were each other's first and only from a very young age, and do not have the same level of emotional maturity that we would expect considering how they grew up.  
> while at first this fic was intended to be something cracky and an excuse to write them as a power couple, i guess it sort of turned into an introspection of the level of codependency that the two of them to the point where it's like they're a tragedy waiting to happen when they're together, but absolutely miserable when they're apart.
> 
> yunho and jaejoong of this universe have a Lot of things to settle before they're in a functional relationship, regardless of how happy they seem at the end :/


End file.
